Back In Time
Characters Nat Peterson Shubie Harold Fred Nancy Suzy Fish Tom Sally Debbie Rechid Waitress Past Shubie Transcript (Scene cuts to Shubie sweeping inside her garage) (A big explosion happens, causing Shubie to hide behind her car) Nat: That time machine works great, Harold. Harold: Told you so, now let's watch the game. (Nat and Harold leave, and Shubie walks over to the time machine) Shubie: Time machine, eh? Oh, I could do a lot of things with this, such as winning that championship track race in high school instead of coming in second. Or punching that girl who blamed that prank on me in middle school. Or when that kid stole my ice cream when I was four. Or I could save my own marriage with Nat! (Shubie jumps in the machine and presses a bunch of buttons) Shubie: Take me back to that date! (The machine travels back in time to the date) Shubie: "Where am I? Oh, yeah, I'm in that really cheap restaurant that closed down a few years ago. Hey, it's Fred... with Nancy? Oh, yeah. Fred and Sadie weren't married back then, so he was married to Nancy. Hey, and there's Tom with Sally instead of Martha! And Harold and Debbie! I can't believe this was a few years ago! Wait what time is it? (Shubie looks at her watch) Shubie: "It's six thirty. That means I won't be coming here for another thirty minutes. Wait a minute. I can't be seen looking like this. I have to wear a disguise. A waitress' clothes. Perfect! (Shubie puts on a waitress named Betty's clothes) Waitress: Hurry up, Betty. We need you at table six! Shubie: Okay. (Shubie walks over to the table with a six on it) Shubie: Hello, my name is Betty, how may I help you today? Fred: I'll have a burger. Nancy: How's the spaghetti with marinara sauce? Shubie: Oh, it's uh... very good! Nancy: Okay, I'll have that then. Shubie: Got it. Uh... can I get you something to drink? Nancy: Wine is fine. Fred: And I'll get a beer. (Shubie walks over to the chef and gives him the order. Shubie looks at her watch) Shubie: It's ten minutes to seven. I'll be here soon. (Shubie and Nat walk in) Shubie: We're here. Waitress: Betty! You were supoused to give this to table six! Shubie: Oh, sorry. (Shubie quickly walks to table six and gives the food out to Fred and Nancy) Shubie: Can I get you anything else? Fred: No thank you. Nancy: Wait, here's your thirty dollar tip. (Nancy hands Shubie $30) Shubie: Thanks. (Shubie puts the thirty dollars in her pocket) Shubie: We're at the part where we're talking about little Susie. Oh wait, I almost forgot, Nat takes a bathroom break! (Nat walks to the men's room) Shubie: This is the perfect oppurtunity! Waitress: Betty! We need you to serve table seven! Shubie: Just give me a second. Waitress: Just give you a second?! What do you think this is, a tanning salon? Shubie: You know what? Why don't you serve table seven, jerk! (Shubie pushes the waitress into a table) Shubie: I'm going to make it, I'm going to make it! (Nat walks out of the bathroom and back to the table. Nat starts talking to Past Shubie, who runs away crying) Shubie: Oh no I missed it! Well, I couldn't save my marriage, but at least I got thirty dollars. (Episode ends) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Nat Peterson Adventures!